Surgical instruments of this type are known from the state of the art. In particular, two force transmission devices are used for example, for transferring an actuating force to two tool elements, wherein a force transmission device is associated with each tool element. In particular in the case of surgical instruments in the form of tubular shaft instruments for example, the two force transmission devices for transferring an actuating force to the tool elements are, for example, then fed side-by-side through the tubular shaft and they must be of particularly thin construction due to the preferably small diameter of the tubular shaft. Now if an actuating force is exerted on the tool element by means of the force transmission device, then it can happen in the case of the surgical instruments known from the state of the art that a force transmission device will be deformed and thus make it more difficult to properly transmit the desired force to the tool element.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a surgical instrument which is particularly easy to manipulate and which enables force to be transmitted directly to at least two tool elements that are movable relative to one another.